WonderIf She'll Get It
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Ok, First, I don't own anything in this fic, if I did, you'd know. No Flamers! Loliver/Likayla/Lake/Liley, all in one! Lmao. Anyway, it's in that order too, so enjoy!


**AN: Lilly's POV...Don't feel like writing more.**

_Dear diary  
I saw this guy at the show  
He was singing to me  
At last I think so  
All the world around me stopped when he said  
Hi  
He's the perfect guy  
His hair, his eyes, oh I love his smile  
When he opened the door  
Knew he was worthwhile  
He looked so good standing right next to me  
So beautiful I know our children will be  
This time I know it's true love_

I smiled as I watched the guy two rows up from me at the Blink 182 concert, look down at me and start singing the song the band was playing.

I nudged Emma(AN:Tottaly made her up lmao) and pointed at him, and she sighed and shook her head looking annoyed with my stupid boy crazy habits.

"He's so singing to me" I said, and Emma shook her head again, and went back to listening to the song, still shaking her head, and looking bored.

"Hey" the guy said, and I smirked suddenly, and his smile came on full force, and I felt my knees start to shake.

I looked into his eyes, and felt myself getting lost in them for a second, before turning my attention back to the band, trying to keep it there.

He is the one that I've been waiting for  
I promise to love him  
Forevermore  
I've waited my whole life for the day I am his  
I just know he's the  
Wonder what his name is

I looked for him outside the concert, and Emma laughed at me, looking at my face, and seeing the desperation to find this guy.

"Hey, what's up?" the guy asked, walking up to us,and I about fainted right there, and Emma nudged my side, and the guy smiled one more time, before walking off.

"He is so hot" I yelled, and the guy turned back around and smirked at me, with his brown eyes, and his long brown hair, I sighed and turned to Emma.

"Let's go home" I said, and she nodded, still shaking her head, and grabbed my arm.

Dear diary  
Today I found a new guy  
With a movie star face and the perfect lines  
Knight in shining armor  
Hero to rescue me  
He'll be so romantic just like in the movies  
He'll play the role of a boyfriend for me  
Like in "here on earth" with leelee sobieski  
There's just one problem something I might have missed  
He's a movie star he doesn't know I exist  
This time I know it's true love

I stared at the computer screen, watching the popstar dance around on the screen, singing her song "If Cupid Had A Heart".

I don't know who she was, because I couldn't find her name anywhere, but I had given up on that, and just decided to stare at her for while.

Emma walked in and shook her head at me.

"Your imposible" she mumbled, and went downstairs, most likely to raid my fridge, but I still hadn't moved, as the girl did another dance move, and I smiled.

"You are tottaly the one for me" I whispered, and I hadn't noticed that Emma had walked back in, smirking like a mad man.

"There's just one problem" she pointed out, and I turned around in my computer chair to face her.

"And what would that be?" I asked, and she just smirked at me, and I frowned deeply.

"She's a popstar, you have no chance" Emma pointed out, and I groaned and turned back around to the computer.

He is the one that I've been waiting for  
I promise to love him  
Forevermore  
I've waited my whole life for the day I am his  
I just know he's the  
Wonder what his name is

"Why can't I find that girl's name anywhere on the web, it should not be that hard!" I yelled in frustration, and my little brother, Andy, laughed at me.

"Just give up" he said, and Emma nodded her head, agreeing with him, like always.

"No, I gotta find out who the heck this girl is" I yelled, and Emma and Andy groaned in annoyence.

"Well, I'm leaving in two seconds, are you coming to the mall or not?" Emma asked, and I sighed and turned away from my computer, nodding my head.

Dear diary  
I thought my dreams had come true  
Last week I found the one to give my heart to  
Told all my friends about him, even tried his last name  
Didn't see that to him it was all just a game  
He seemed so nice, I've known him for a while week  
But my friends didn't like him, didn't know him like me

"Jake, you are so great" I said, and the boy smiled down at me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulling me close to him.

He kissed my lips, and I smiled when he pulled away.

"I have to go" Jake said, and I cursed under my breath, and Jake let out a little laugh, letting me go and walking off, giveing me one last smile.

That night, I was watching TV, and my jaw dropped.

_'Jake Ryan was caught leaving one of the fanciest resturants with a mystery girl, could this be the end of everyones favorite couple "Lake"?, we think so'_

I groaned and picked up my cell phone, and listened to Jake's stupid rambling for a second, then just got annoyed.

"You were kissing her in that picture, I'm done with you Jake Ryan!" I yelled, and hung up the phone, and then called Emma, who was there within a matter of seconds.

"So what happened to Lilly Ryan?" she asked, and smirked.

"Shut up" I muttered through my tears, and Emma sighed and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly._  
_

_No more crushes, no more ruses, learn to be satisfied  
With being single again - wait who's that guy  
You are cute!_

I was walking down the beach, and trying to silenty promising myself I wouldn't fall for anyone.

_No crushes, no crushes, no crushes, who the heck are you, you are so cute!"_

I walked over to the girl, smirking at her the whole way, and smiled when she looked up at me.

"You have gotta be new here, cause I would have met you before" I said, and couldn't help but smile when she blinked a few times, looking confused.

"I'm Lilly" I said, hoping this would make her talk, or at least smile at me for gosh sakes, do something woman!

"I'm-" she started, but was cut off by someone yelling for her, and I groaned and threw my head back, and the girl let out a laugh.

"I'm Miley, maybe I can talk to you again sometime?" she asked, and I smiled, nodding my head, looking like a moron most likely, but she handed me a piece of paper, and I grinned, seeing a phone number and address.

"Bye..Miley!" I yelled, and she turned around and grinned at me, and I smirked.

_Maybe, just maybe, being a little crazy was worth it sometimes _I thought to myself, as I took out my cell phone on the way home.

"I've finally met the one" I whispered up towards the sky, waiting for Miley to pick up.

_He is the one that I've been waiting for  
I promise to love him  
Forevermore  
I've waited my whole life for the day I am his  
I just know he's the  
Wonder what his name is_

**AN: That turned out well, in case your confused, it was Oliver first, then Mikayla, then Jake, then Miley. Lmao, I love my life, Hehe. So it's Loliver/Likayla/Lake/Liley.**


End file.
